1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning appliance, particularly for use in cleaning component parts of tube writing pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,409 illustrates an appliance which has already been proposed for use in cleaning component parts of tube writing pens; a holder for the parts is placed into a container and a cover forms a seal on the holder so that a gripping lip projects outwards from between the container and the cover. The component parts of tube writing pens can be inserted into socket-like receiving elements and possibly they may also be axially located by annular ribs projecting from the undersurfaces of the cover. In order to clean the component parts of tube writing pens thus loaded into the holder, the closed cleaning appliance containing a cleaning fluid is turned upside down and stood on its cover so that the component parts are completely immersed in a cleaning fluid which dissolves adhering deposits of Indian ink. After a while the cleaning appliance can be turned back again the right way up so that the cleaning fluid will collect at the bottom of the container where it is not in contact with the component parts. The cover can then be removed, the holder lifted out of the container by its gripping edge and held in running water which rinses off the deposits and adhering residues of fluid from the holder and from the components parts.
The above-noted cleaning appliance as such satisfies the requirements such an appliance should fulfill. In particular, it permits the cleaned component parts to be taken out of the cleaning appliance without these having to be touched, and any dirt and fluid can be washed off under a tap. The only difficulty in such a cleaning appliance is that, when the cover is taken off, some cleaning fluid may run down the outside surface of the holder and come into contact with the peripheral gripping edge and soil the same. The deposition of dirt at this point is not desirable because it defeats the purpose of cleaning the component parts of tube writing pens without risk of the user staining his fingers.